The Big News!
by TroianBellisario14
Summary: One-shot Aria has some big news to share with Ezra. Co-written by sobia.ezria.pll


**Ok this is a story I wrote with my best friend **

**sobia **

**(it's not letting me say her intire name for some wierd reason)**

**enjoy! **

**-Maddy:)**

Ezra Fitz sat in his apartment, staring at an assignment written by one of his students, frustrated.

"They completely missed the point of this assignment! It looks like they came up with this entire essay in ten minutes!" he said, running his hands through his hair, agitated.

His wife, Aria Fitz, closed the refrigerator door, putting a packet of baby carrots on the counter before she went over and began to massage his neck. Ezra moaned as the cramp in his neck slowly started to fade away.

"Why don't you take a break?" Aria suggested, playing with his hair, which was already a mess from the amount of times he run his hands through it in frustration.

"I can't, I just want to finish up all these essays so I can relax." Ezra replied, looking sadly at the stack in front of him.

"Come on, you've been working three hours straight." Aria reasoned.

Ezra sighed. "I know, but I need to have my mark book updated by the end of the week."

Aria bent down and kissed his cheek. "You work too hard." she murmured, rubbing his back before she turned back, heading towards the kitchen. Ezra grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Yes?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ezra pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her, giving her that special boyish-smile that was reserved just for her. "Did I tell you that I love you today?"

Aria smiled. "You may have mentioned it once or twice, but it doesn't hurt to hear it again." she murmured.

Ezra leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." she said, smiling as she kissed him back. "But unfortunately you're going to have to let me go if you want dinner tonight."

Ezra pondered this for a moment. "I'll starve."

Aria slapped his chest playfully. "If you don't like my cooking, just say so." she teased.

Ezra chuckled. "But if I said that you would leave and I wouldn't get any dinner."

Aria rolled her eyes. "At least I can say that I married a smart man." she said, laughing.

"You're forgetting handsome, kind, loving, wonderful..."

"No, I didn't forget."

"Ha-Ha, you're hillarious." Ezra said, rolling his eyes.

"Thanks, I know." Aria said, laughing as she got up from his lap and headed back into the kitchen to finish dinner and Ezra went back to work. Aria smiled to herself as she worked, knowing that, in about an hour, Ezra would go from worried about his assignments, to excited about the news she was going to share with him during dinner.

*PLL*

"Mmm, mini steaks, baby carrots, baby corn..." Ezra said, examining the items on the dinner table. "It looks delicious!"

Aria smiled. "Wait, there's one more thing." she said, handing him a box covered in royal-blue wrapping paper and a silver ribbon..

Ezra looked up at her curiously. "What's this?"

"Open it." Aria said, excitedly.

"Are we celebrating something I'm not aware of?" Ezra asked, confused.

Aria smiled secretively and shrugged. "Maybe."

Ezra pick up the gift and untied the ribbon before carefully removing the wrapping paper. After a moment, he held up two little t-shirt. One of them had "Daddy's Little Princess" written on it and the other had "My dad rocks!" written with a little guitar on it. Ezra looked at both of the t-shirts, then back at Aria, then at their dinner, his mind slowly trying to formulate a response.

"Are you...? Are we...?" Ezra stared at Aria, unable to finish his thoughts.

Aria nodded, smiling widely. "I'm pregnant."

Ezra stared at her for a moment before his face broke out into a hug smile that covered his face. "You mean...I'm...I'm going to be a father?"

Aria nodded again, tears forming in her eyes. Ezra pulled her body against his and crushed his lips against hers, kissing her with all the love and passion he could muster. Aria kissed him back just as eagerly, both of them so giddy with happiness that they were laughing while they kissed.

When they broke apart, Ezra bent down and kissed Aria's stomach, where his soon-to-be son or daughter was growing. "Hey buddy. This is your daddy. I can't wait to meet you." he said. Then, without warning, he picked Aria up and spun her around his apartment, the sound of her high-pitched giggles making him even happier, if that was possible.

When he finally put her down, Ezra pulled her against him once again and kissed her gently, his arms circling around her petite frame. Aria wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back.

"Aria, we're going to be parents." Ezra said when they broke apart.

"In just nine months, there's going to be a little boy or girl that will, one day, call you daddy." Aria said.

"And you, mommy." Ezra replied, moving a stray lock of brown hair out of his wife face and looking into her hazel eyes. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Aria said, pressing her hand against his cheek. "You're going to be the best father in the world."

"And you're going to be an even better mother." Ezra said, smiling as he tilted his head closer to Aria's and reconnected their lips again.

**Please Review and tell us what you think**


End file.
